ginny the elf witch
by scotie-girl
Summary: ginnys real family need her help but will her adoptive family be willing to give her up?
1. chapter 1

//she is found// Elrond had finally found her, she would need to come home, he would need her help…middle earth would need her help, now that the one ring was once more found.

#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ginny Wealsy sat up in bed, she had been having a dream not just any dream this was a dream that she had had almost every night of the holidays since coming back from school, in her dream she felt a sense of purpose and pride that she could not understand.

She tumbled out of bed and glanced at herself in the mirror above her book shelves, she hadn't changed magically in the night she was still her normal short red headed freckled self, she hadn't change very much from the timid girl she had been when she had first gone to Hogwarts 4 years ago, being the only girl in a family with six brothers was just not fair especially as she was the youngest, she never got anything new it had always been passed down the family to her. 

"Hey Ginny are you going to help me with the breakfast today? Or shall I just stand here until to morrow?"

"Coming mum…"

She went down to the kitchen

"There you are child, I've just finished the pancakes maybe you could do the…"

Ginny looked at her mum wondering why she had stopped talking, then she saw that her mum wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder, she turned around to see what she was staring at…and leapt about a foot in the air for standing less than a meter away from her was a very tall man with long black hair and tapered ears,

"Who are you?" she heard her mother ask

"My name is Elrond of Rivendell," 

"…and what do you want?"

//I seek my granddaughter, she was sent here 14 years ago when it seemed to all that a war was eminent to see that she was unharmed but now her help is needed//

//well sir// said Ginny //I don't see how we can help you if you want to find your granddaughter then I might suggest…//

"Ginny why are you talking in the same gibberish as Elrond?"

"Because she is my granddaughter, I see that the wizards of the modern world have forgotten the tongues of the elves completely, she is much needed back in her homeland"

"How do you know that she is your granddaughter?"

"Well for one thing she speaks the language of the elves fluently, she also has a charm on her that only my wife was ever able to weave, I can undo the spell but unfortunately if I do the spell can never be remade as my wife is dead."

"So the only way that you can prove she is your granddaughter is by breaking the spell that keeps her camouflaged?"

"Yes, I think we should ask the maiden what see wants…"

"Ginny?"

"How much of a change are we looking at?"

"Probably hair colour height and ears"

"Ok…"

"Maybe we should go out into the garden to perform the spell, it is a little violent…elf magic is"

they went out into the garden, Ginny found her self standing in the middle of the garden with the man standing in front of her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said in a low murmur //nashi narifelt//(I don't do elevish sorry) suddenly Ginny felt a wind rushing past her and then everything went black

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Mrs Wealsy was standing by her house watching this stranger take Ginny into the garden her touched her on the shoulder and muttered something that she couldn't hear, then suddenly there was a violent gale roaring around the garden and then utter stillness.

Ginny had collapsed Mrs Wealsy ran forward to her.

"What have you done to her?"

"I took the spell off her, the spell also bound her elven gifts that is why she fainted, look she is coming to"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#--#-#-#-##-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ginny woke with a start, //what happened?//

//I removed the spell, come inside//

Ginny stood up and followed him as she went through the hall she glanced at the mirror out of habit and then stopped dead in her tracks, she was no longer the short red headed freckled girl she had seen in the mirror when she had rolled out of bed this morning, her hair was black as night and her skin was pale with no sign of a single freckle and she was taller she was now almost at eye level with Elrond and much taller than her mother who had towered over her just five minutes ago.

They went through into the kitchen where Mrs Wealsy was cooking breakfast 

"Merlins beard, Ginny?"

"Yes mum"

"you look so beautiful like that…I never told you because I wanted you to feel like part of the family but…as you may have guessed you aren't my child, Arthur doesn't even know that you aren't my child, I found you on the kitchen table one morning…sorry I should have told you…"

"It's alright mum"

There was a loud thumping and Fred and George came down the stairs, neither of them looked as though they had had an early night they went straight to the table and sat down at the table and started eating, once he had eaten an entire pancake George looked up at his mum, and gapped

"Hey mum who's that?"

"This is your 'sister' Ginny"

"What…hey Fred you didn't give her any of those beautifying pills last night did you?"

"No they made you ugly remember…"

"Oops…I forgot"

"Mister Elrond will you come and join us for breakfast"

" How can I refuse"

"Ok mum this is beyond a joke who is he?" asked George

"He, is Ginny's grandfather,"

"What…?"

"Ginny is not my child I found her on the table one morning."

"Oh… that makes sense"

Opposite them Ginny and Elrond were talking quietly together but Fred and George could not hear or understand what they said

//when must I leave this place?//

//about a week I guess, but do not be afraid you will be able to return to this land once this task is done if you want too, now I must go I have a patient who I must attend to I will come for you in 6 days time for that will be the time of the council and I wish for you to be there// gentlemen, you are magical inventers I believe,"

"Well sort of" replied Fred

"I have a challenge for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a square biscuit wrapped in a large leaf, I understand that there is a war going on in this world at the moment, if you can work out how to make it then it will be very useful for your world, one bite of this will fill a starving man,"

"Impressive…is it spelled"

"It is cooking magic… Ginny may be able to help you but I believe that you will be able to do it on your own and it will be cheap to make."

"Thank you Elrond"

"I must go now I am sorry I can not stay for longer." And with that he closed his eyes bowed his head and faded away.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-##--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

For about five minutes after no one spoke the silence was interrupted by three people coming down the stairs, damn Ginny had forgotten that Harry and Hermione were in the house too. Well if she was going to be in the house for another six days she couldn't chicken out besides Hermione might have read a book on elven magic

"Morning everyone, Fred, who is that over there?"

"Don't you recognise your own sister? The one that mum found on the kitchen table one morning?"

"What? Ginny?"

"Yep…"

"So how come you are now taller than me have long black hair and grey eyes? And pointed ears?"

"My grandfather dropped in for a visit and mum wouldn't believe I was an elf until he took off the spell, it can never be replaced."

"But no offence or anything aren't elves about a foot tall and go around say can I help you master?" asked Harry

"No they are a form of downtrodden hobbits" said Hermione much to the surprise of everyone else.

"I also need to tell you all that I am leaving in six days time, for a council at the house of Elrond"

"What" asked Mrs Wealsy in a would be calm voice

Ginny sighed this was going to take a lot of explaining.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sorry about the elevish I might learn it over Christmas……..

If you could be so kind as to review this chapter

Please I need the moral support or moral bashing which ever you feel like giving

Basically I need to know if this story is being read…ok

Thanx

    |

    | go on click that button please

    |

   V


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny had explained everything that Elrond had told her during their short meeting to her mother at least 10 times but Mrs weasly could still not understand why Ginny had to go away…Ginny knew that she must leave when her grandfather returned there was something that she must do in the world that she belonged to. Any way she couldn't exactly go to Hogwarts completely changed could she?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Mr weasly had had a bad day at work, well actually the day had gone from bad to worse, and the final blow had been when he had opened a message from the aurors dept saying that there had been a mysterious magical "creature" who had visited his house preformed some very strong unknown magic and then vanished, he had rushed to the elevators and climbed into the first one that arrived at his level, there had been a very long queue for the fireplaces, so it was fully two hours after he received the note that he arrived at the burrow. He landed it the fireplace in the hallway and heard low voices in the kitchen. 

"Hello, is everyone Ok I heard that there was a huge magical working that took place here? Was anyone hurt? What hap…." He shut up immediately, his wife had been crying, and there was a stranger sitting next to her.

"Molly dear, who is this???"

"This is our 'daughter'"

"Our…daughter…? What happened to happened??"

"Ginny's grandfather came over for breakfast…"

"Grandfather…but both of her grandfathers are dead…"

"Her real grandfather…"

"What do you mean her real grandfather…?"

"Ginny dear would you go out and play with Harry and Ron and Hermione they are playing in the garden…"

Ginny left

"Anything you want to tell me about Ginny's parents??"

"No Arthur I was not unfaithful to you, Ginny is not my child…"

"What?????"

"I found her on the kitchen table one morning…"

"What?????"

"She is not our child…"

"Then why did you take her in???"

"She was left with a thousand galleons and a letter requesting that she should be kept safe I had always wanted a little girl…"

"One thousand galleons, what did you do with the money?"

"It is in a private account in gringotts, I knew even then how you felt about borrowing money, so it is all their every galleon of it…"

"Who are her parents that they are that rich but can not send their child to a better place?"

"Ginny's grandfather told her that she was brought here in a hurry and placed just on the other side of the portal between here and were she is from."

"So are you willing to let her go?"

"No not really, may be we should ask Dumbledore about it…"

"There is an order of the phoenix meeting tonight I will ask Dumbledore after it."

#-#-##-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#

Ginny went out into the garden; she wondered how her father would react to the news that she was not his child… Harry, Ron and Hermione were over at the broom shed, 

"Hey Ginny do you want to come up into the woods?"

"yeah sure… but I'm not sure whether I can actually do that sort of magic any more…I think that my elven magic was altered by a very powerful spell so that it appeared to be like the magic in this world…"

"Oh…well Ginny I'm sure that the woods would be a good place for you to experiment with your magic, in the book that I read elves are supposed to have powers connected to natural things such as plants and animals…"

"Ok, cool"

They started of towards the woods,

Harry and Ron were talking quietly together in front of Ginny and Hermione. They were having a private conversation but every word slipped into her new ears.

"…I know what you mean it is quite a shock according to Hermione Ginny is an immortal…"

"I always thought that the only type of elf was a house elf"

"Me too, but imagine not being able to fly…"

"I think that I would prefer to be mortal and be able to fly."

"Me too."

Ginny thought about that, she would never be able to fly again, but she could possibly live for thousands of years…and would she be able to come and visit her family in the wizarding world? She wondered if would be able to take any one with her…may be not on her first visit…

When they finally reached the woods Ron passed her his broom…she knew it was a test to see if she could still do wizarding magic, she stretched her hand over the broom and said tentatively "up"

The broom did nothing.

So she could not do magic any more…she had just wanted to make sure. 

"Now if Ginny can't fly," said Hermione in her scrupulously fair voice, "I don't think any of us should, let's do something we can all do."

"Ok, umm" Ron looked a bit lost, "I don't know any muggle games"

"Let's try climbing the trees," suggested Harry,

"Cool"

"Great"

"Which one?"

"Ginny…?"

"This one," Ginny looked up into the large oak she was standing next to, its branches stretched high into the sky, "race you to the top?"

"Ok" 

 "Three…two...one...go!"

Ginny leapt up the trunk and into the tree, she felt her worries melt away, this was an easy tree to climb there were loads of branches, was this elven magic? She reached the top and looked down the others were still clambering up the first branches,

"come on slow coaches the view is beautiful up here…" she looked down at the branch she was perched on to see if there would be enough room for the others when they finally caught up, she had the shock of her life she was perched on a branch that was so thin that it would have snapped off if a sparrow came and sat on it. She would weigh her self when she got back home, slightly unnerved she jumped down to join the others

"I guess you beat us to the top pretty fairly," said Ron as he saw her swinging down to join them, I hope that you didn't go on to any dangerous branches."

"Well actually Ron I got a bit carried away I ended up on a branch that was about half an inch thick."

"You what?"

"Ron" interrupted Hermione, "elves are so light that they can pass over snow and leave no footprints."

"Oh"

"So Ginny" said Ron casually, "how does it feel to be an elf?"

"weird, like Hermione said I feel really light, I am also starting to feel the mood of the trees, I hear almost everything with these ears, say if you were to whisper something to Hermione Ron, I would be able to hear it easily, and my eyesight is much better…"

"guys we need to head back home…it's almost lunchtime

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-##-#-##-#-#-##-##-#-#-#-##-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The meeting was over; Mr Weasly wandered over to Dumbledore who was talking quietly to Mrs Figg.

"., I'm glad we've settled that, goodbye"

"Albus?"

"Yes Arthur"

"I need you advice."

"On what matter?"

"Well it's about my daughter."

"Yes."

"Well you remember the large magical working that took place at my house earlier on today?"

"Yes I had heard about it.could you shed any light on the matter?"

"Well, sir it seems that."

Dumbledore continued to stare at him with those piercingly blue eyes.

"Well my wife just told me that my youngest daughter.is not actually my own child.or hers for that matter."

Dumbledore looked concerned at this, "then how did she come to be in your family?"

"Well it seems sir that my wife found her on the kitchen table one morning and decided to keep her,"

"But to bring you back to the point of the great magical working over at your house today."

"Well sir it seems that Ginny's real parents are dead but her extended family appears to want her to return.she had a powerful enchantment on her grandfather found her and decided it was time for her to come home but."

"you are not sure that the grandfather is really a relative.for all you know he could have been a death eater"

"yes that was my reasoning in coming to ask you."

"I will come to your house now"

with that they apparated.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Mrs Weasly looked over at Ginny, she had made a special effort to cook her favourite meal but Ginny had eaten very little,

"Are you sure you don't want any more, dear?"

"She won't eat very much Mrs Weasly," said Hermione, "elves can survive for a very long time with no food at all"

"Oh"

Mrs Weasly glanced up at the family positioning clock, Arthur's hand was coming back to home, she rushed through to the hall, Dumbledore was standing there next to her husband.

"hello, Dumbledore, Hermione seems to know a lot about ginny,"

"I can imagine that miss granger would have read books about elves"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  

"hello miss weasly,"

"hello professor Dumbledore"

"who was it who visited you this morning? What did he do?"

"his name was Elrond, he said that his wife had woven a.spell over me.he removed it.now I cant do any magic any more.but I feel that there is another type of magic that I will be able to learn,"

//of course you will//

//you speak the tongue of the elves?//

//yes I lived on middle earth when I was younger, I can tell your parents that it is safe for  you to leave for middle earth.but I think that there are too few good wizards left in middle earth.I will ask Elrond tonight if he can ask the lady Galadriel for consul// Dumbledore switched lanague "I will return when ginnys grandfather does" and with that he apparated.

"ummm.ginny.what were you talking to Dumbledore about? Is everything ok?"

"yes mum everything is fine.Dumbledore knows Elrond, he wants to talk to him when  Elrond returns.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Hermione was sitting in her room reading when she heard the door open,

"Ginny?"

"Hermione.can I come in?"

"sure" she said putting down her book, can you sleep?" Ginny shook her head, "according to a book I read elves cant sleep very easily, would you like to borrow the book? It had information on how to go into an elven trance.that's how elves sleep.you know before today I didn't really think that elves existed.I thought that the book was just written for a laugh.hey Ginny come over here.you don't look to good."

"its just this big change that I cant understand why must I leave, but something in my heart tells me that I must.Dumbledore told me that there were not enough wizards in middle earth anymore.he said he would ask Elrond to consult the lady Galadriel on the matter of who should come to middle earth, but something tells me that you will not be coming."

"why not?"

"you must stay you will be needed in this world"

"I never used to trust prophecy but your words have meaning unlike those of professor Trelawney."

"that is a serious insult.but I will not take it as one."

"I am sorry.would you like me to try and teach you some muggle games?"

"like what?"

"cards?"

"cool"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

*three days later* 

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ginny was in the kitchen waiting as was the rest of her family and professor Dumbledore. Hermione had woven her hair into sensible yet intricate braids. She was straining her ears for any unusual sounds, her ears caught a soft foot fall in the garden followed by more, "he is here" she cried with relief,

"Really how can you tell?"

"I heard him in the garden," Elrond's face appeared at the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yes come and join us"

//good morning granddaughter//

//good morning grandfather//

//good morning Elrond//

//who are you? //

//I am Dumbledore, Gandalf's brother, I contacted you the other day//

//you wished to hear the lady's consul//

//yes, and as to her consul what is it? //

//the lady Galadriel has told me that harry and his friends cannot leave this land at such a time as this as they are vitally important to the fate of this world but she did mention that it would be advisable for the twins to come//

"excuse me," interrupted fred, "translation break"

"We were discussing who should go to middle earth with Ginny" explained Dumbledore, " there are too few wizards there for good to be able to prevail"

"But..." said Ginny "Ron, Harry and Hermione can not come they are vital to the survival of this world.it would seem wise for Fred and George to come"

"Cool"

"Wicked"

"do you mean that I am going to have to cope with the loss of three children all at once?"

"no," said Elrond, "I have a ring here, all you have to do is write a letter then say their name and they will receive the letter so long as they do not lose their ring, will that make their absence more bearable?"

"Yes"

"Well then," said Elrond, "there are things that will need to be sorted out on the other side of the portal.are you twins ready?"

"Yes"

"There is no time for lengthily goodbyes I am afraid _nairmaire_ (sorry my elvish is a bit ahem)"

Ginny followed Elrond out and was followed in turn by Fred and George, Elrond lead them over to the hedge

"You must walk between these two stones, let us depart

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Next stop Rivendell, 

PLS review

flames are accepted and appreciated 


End file.
